A Restless Day
by ReiXAsuka
Summary: Two STARS Member, A AU where Claire is in S.T.A.R.S as well as a OC, what's gonna happen? (This is a Yuri. Rated for later scenes. First chapter was made during the early hours of the morning when I was bored. I will be continuing this at some point. Also this is my first Fan-Fiction ever. Enjoy!)
1. A small respite

**A Restless Day**

_A/N: I do not own the characters of Resident Evil, they are property of Capcom. (All characters used in this fic are part of Resident Evil save for Kasumi, who is a OC of mine.)_

It had started as a normal night for the members of the S.T.A.R.S unit of the Raccoon city police department, the entire unit had gone to a bar to celebrate their newest arrival, though everyone had arrived early and they were in their own groups talking, save for one member, who was too shy to socialize with the others, Rebecca Chambers was sat in a booth seat drinking a Soda drink, she'd not been with S.T.A.R.S long, but she was sure she was smart enough and mature enough to match them.

Rebecca had just finished her drink when the door to the bar opened, and a new figure walked in, wearing the S.T.A.R.S uniform, with a slight adjustment to the vest, being a purple colour as she walked past most of the others and sat down at the corner of the bar, groaning as her Azure blue hair fell to her shoulders, gently rolling over them as she ordered a soda, most of the other S.T.A.R.S members looking at her slightly weirdly, before Jill Valentine approached her

"Hello there, I take it you're Kasumi, I'm Jill Valentine." Jill held out her hand to Kasumi, who shook it and didn't really pay much attention to the female trying to speak to her, Jill just huffing and going back to the small group she was in with Chris, Barry and Wesker.

Rebecca took this chance to get closer to the newest member of the group, moving to sit next to Kasumi at the bar, smiling cutely as she held out her hand. "Hey there, You're Kasumi right? I'm Rebecca Chambers, Bravo Team medic…"

Kasumi reacted by shaking Rebecca's hand slightly before returning to her normal position, but she decided to actually speak to Rebecca. "You're much more my type… That Valentine girl seems to smart for her own good.."

Rebecca giggled a little at Kasumi's thoughts of Jill, but she kept herself contained "Well, she is one of the veterans of this unit.. But you should give her a chance…"

Kasumi interrupted Rebecca by holding up her hand and speaking in turn. "Look, I'm not about to give her a chance when I really don't want to speak to someone like her. If you can't put that together in your cute little head of yours, then I guess I'll leave now." With that Kasumi swivelled on her chair and began walking out the pub when she felt a hand grip her forearm as she was about to reach the door, causing the heads of other members to turn

"Hey Kasumi, if you're leaving… Mind if I tag along? I mean… I don't want to bother you, but I feel kind of out of place here." Rebecca gave Kasumi a small smile which made Kasumi roll her eyes before inviting Rebecca along with a 'wave' of her hand as she walked out and the other Members of the team let out small laughs as she left, followed by the 'young' medic.


	2. Prelude to a Nightmare

**A Restless Day (Chapter 2)**

_A/N: I do not own the characters of Resident Evil, they are property of Capcom. (All characters used in this fic are part of Resident Evil save for Kasumi, who is a OC of mine. Lets get the more fun part of the story started eh? It wont be 'extensive')_

Kasumi 'led' Rebecca through the streets, Kasumi had planned on going home, but now she had a 'pet' following her, which made her somewhat angry and somewhat happy, manly because this meant she could 'pry' into the life of the little Medic everyone seemed to leave out, however Kasumi seemed to feel something that was in the Medic that made her stand out above the rest.

While Kasumi was having a fun time in her mind, Rebecca had thoughts in her own mind to deal with, she could have had stayed at the pub with the others where she would have been able to get used to everyone, but instead she chose to follow this new and 'interesting' individual who had come into the pub and left so suddenly compared to the others, who were content with staying there. Rebecca was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt Kasumi lightly punch her on the shoulder, Rebecca hand instantly shot to the punched area, rubbing it. "Owwww. What was that for?"

Kasumi simply pointed at the door they'd winded up at in an apartment block, and opened it, standing to the side. "Welcome to my home Chambers… As you followed me the whole way here…" Rebecca felt her face flare red as she shifted around before beginning to walk in.

Rebecca sighed a little. "Umm Kasumi, back at the pub, what did you mean by Jill seems too smart for her own good?"

"I simply meant that she seems like the type who can be classed as a real bitch in some senses but she could also break into your home if you said the wrong thing to her…. I didn't mean smart as in your kind of smart… Especially if you're a Medic at… around 17... Maybe 18.… I'm guessing." Rebecca nodded in response as Kasumi continued "However, unlike her. You are very cute, and." Kasumi flicked Rebecca's nose. "My kind of girl." Kasumi smiled and walked away, Rebecca just fumbling with thoughts in her head.

What did Kasumi mean by 'her kind of girl' Rebecca was just stood by the door until Kasumi hit her on the head playfully with a can of beer. "Here you go. If we're not going to spend the time with the others. May as well have a small get together of our own." Kasumi had formed a plan in order to 'get' Rebecca.

Rebecca gingerly took the beer and opened it. "Well, thanks Kasumi… You're not that bad as you make yourself look… With the quiet act…" Kasumi simply shrugged in response, winking at Rebecca, causing her to flush slightly, and Kasumi sat on the sofa which had a blanket thrown over it. "My bedroom and front room…. Sorry about the mess…" Rebecca looked around and it seemed to be clean as can be, but that's when she heard Kasumi talk after taking a sip from her own beer. "To come… The mess to come."

Rebecca put her beer down and sat next to Kasumi, even though she had only had a single sip, she found it a bit too bitter for her and sighed, closing her eyes and keeping them like that, and this is when Kasumi saw her chance, gently placing her own beer down and running a finger up Rebecca's are and to her cheek, stroking it a little as she spoke this time. "Soo Ms. Chambers…. Why did you follow me all the way home? I'm not complaining… But I'd like to know why you did…"

Rebecca flushed at the tender stroking Kasumi was doing, feeling almost like a massage on her cheek as she shifted slightly, but never trying to fight Kasumi. "W-Well, y-you seemed to take a little interest in me as a person… T-The others just left me…. Aside from Claire, but she was dragged away by Chris…" She turned her head to face Kasumi, but was met with Kasumi's lips crashing with her own, it was extremely gentle despite Kasumi's seemingly rough and spontaneous nature, Rebecca put her arms against Kasumi and gently pushed, but it wasn't even near enough force to push the girl away.

Kasumi smiled to herself as she kept pushing against Rebecca, she then pulled herself away. "Well, did you like that little one?" Rebecca only nodded in response, her head swimming. "Now, would you like to spend the night or do you wish to leave and go home?" Rebecca muttered something and Kasumi playfully spoke. "I can't hear you little one…"

Rebecca spoke up this time. "I-I'd like to spend the night here… Please."

Kasumi smiled again at Rebecca's wording. "Aww, how cute." She smiled and kissed the girl on the head. "Well then. Lets get you out of these." Kasumi playfully tugged at the shirt Rebecca was wearing, Rebecca hadn't bothered with her uniform this time, and it seems it was a good idea as Kasumi gently and quickly began to unbutton her shirt, soon discarding Rebecca's shirt to the side, revealing her black bra and small breasts to Kasumi, which Kasumi guessed to be around B-cups, Kasumi giggled a little and gave them a small squeeze, getting a small shudder and moan from Rebecca. "Aww, does the little one like that?"

Rebecca just nodded to Kasumi's question, letting out a small whimper as Kasumi began to 'rub' and massage her breasts through her bra. Kasumi smiled at Rebecca's reactions to her actions. "I think I'll be getting used to those sounds…." Rebecca didn't make any motion to stop Kasumi as one of her hands slid towards the trousers that Rebecca was wearing, quickly removing them as Rebecca was now left in nothing but her black bra and panties, shivering a little as she felt Kasumi's hand now slide around to her back, Rebecca letting out a small whimper as Kasumi stopped massaging her breasts, but the feeling soon came back as Kasumi discarded Rebecca's bra and was now massaging Rebecca's bare breasts. Kasumi smiled as she kept on working on Rebecca chest, Rebecca moaned gently as Kasumi continued. "Maybe I should move onto a more… Needy area?" Kasumi calmly stated as one of her hands left Rebecca's breasts, getting a small whine from her but a whine that was soon replaced by a gasp as Kasumi began rubbing Rebecca's clit through her panties, seeming to know exactly where it was without having to look. "Soo Rebecca, how does it feel or are you too… Taken in by the feelings?" Rebecca couldn't form a sentence as Kasumi continued to rub and massage her, her responses being moans and pants as Kasumi just continued to work on her.

Kasumi hummed a song to herself as Rebecca's world and mind began to spiral and she soon passed out as she had her first orgasm, Kasumi giggling to herself as Rebecca went limp after it had passed. Kasumi smiled to herself. "Well, seems this little girl can't handle it…. Well, I think I found a keeper this time." Kasumi smiled and pulled the blanket over Rebecca after removing her panties and throwing them in the washing machine. "Lets hope I get put on Bravo team…" A grin, almost a plotting grin found it's way onto Kasumi's face, she then settled down onto the recliner chair, quickly falling asleep.

Sadly for the two newly acquainted S.T.A.R.S members, they'd not wake up from a living Nightmare that would strike in the night.

_(A/N2: I wonder what that Nightmare could be, Please Read and Review, also, I am accepting OC's, but I can only have a limited number. The next chapter will explain if there are places left, if any were sent. Just PM if you are interested. )_

_(A/N3: Okay, yet another one, but I want to say, sorry for the story, English isn't my 'first' language so to speak, I've just studied it for a very long time and have a lot of English speaking friends. I hope you enjoy this story, I have a far amount planned for it still. So please, please, please Read and Review. ((Yeah, the Smex scene wasn't that steamy because I don't want to let you all get your share just yet. Why do you think Kasumi hasn't been revealed in 'full' yet. :3)))_


	3. Note about activity

This is not a new chapter per-say, this is a note to all my readers.

Okay, so I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update, but a certain idiot *Points to self*, Managed to corrupt her entire operating system on her *Points to Dell Laptop* bad Laptop. I plan on getting a new Laptop sorted (I'm using a friends laptop), but until then I can't update.. I hope anyone who has read this story and enjoyed it will bear with me until I can finally get it fixed.

If anyone wishes to 'help' with the story in terms of 'plot' and what they'd like to see, feel free to message me so that I can see what everyone wants to happen.

Once again, I'm so sorry I can't post a new chapter as of yet... I hope everyone can bear with me until I can get this sorted.

-Rei


End file.
